Unwanted Expedition
by redafromidget
Summary: Most people think Pokemon are all just friendly little things that will be your bestest friend ever. They aren't. They will not hesitate to kill you. Or in my case, my Pokemon. I didn't want to do this. I wish we hadn't tried to find that damn red Gyarados.


Author's Note: All right, after a stupidly long hiatus, I'm back and hopefully better than ever. Everyone who is here because they've read my other story, I'm sorry I discontinued it, but I never had the time to pick it back up and just lost interest in it. I am determined that this one will not be abandoned, even if it takes years. This will be following my nuzlocke of Pokemon Pearl. I'm not a good locker so expect a ton of deaths. Also, there will be abundant cursing because well, what would you do if your dog died in front of you? So if you are turned off by vulgar language, then go ahead and leave. Thanks for clicking the story, and reading this stupid long note. Everyone else, I hope you're all in for the long haul because this is going to be filled with death frustration and eventually victory. Hopefully. Anyways, on to the story. Let the locke commence!

**CRASH! **A crash of thunder shakes the camera the as the search team reporter is lit from behind by lightning. The reporter's clothes are whipping in the harsh winds, caused by the storm. His voice is masked by the wind, only audible because of the microphone in his hand.

"Unfortunately, our search for the elusive red Gyarados was fruitless," he manages between gusts of wind. "But be assured we will tirelessly search for it until we find and document it for the world to see! Be sure to tune in next time on 'Search for the Red Gyarados' at the same time and same channel," he finishes. As the outro music plays a young boy scoffs unbelievingly.

"As if such a thing as a red Gyarados could even exist," he mutters. "The only people who believe that shit are conspiracy theorists and morons. Everyone knows that Gyarados are blue. Idiots." He scoffs once again, before looking around his room for something to occupy himself. "I don't want to play the Wii…but there isn't anything else," he sighs disappointedly. "I guess I could go see if Mom wants me to help with anything," he says to himself before setting off down the stairs. He reaches the bottom to see his mother, once again, watching soap operas on television.

"Oh Ronaldo, can't you see that Henrietta loves you?" she demands tearfully, before noticing her son. "Oh! Jasper. How long have you been there?" she asks him curiously.

"Not very long. Only long enough to wonder what's going on between Henrietta and Ronaldo," he responds with a small smile.

"Haha. Very funny," she deadpans, smirking. "By the way, your friend Barry came calling earlier," she says suddenly.

"Alright good to know. I'll go see what he wants," he says before heading to the door.

"Oh and Jasper," his mother calls before he makes it to the door.

"Yes?" he responds curiously.

"Make sure not to go into the tall grass. A pokemon could jump out and kill you," she warns worryingly.

"I know Mom. I'll be back in just a bit alright?" he responds with a sigh before continuing out of the door. He walks through the town that everyone knows only barely rates as a town. He heads north down the main road until he reaches Barry's house. "Well here I am," he says, reaching up to knock on the door. **BAM! **Before he can open the door, Barry comes running out. He rams into Jasper, throwing them both to the ground.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU- Oh hey Jasp. What're you doin' hangin' round the front of my house?" he asks rapidly, "Eh never mind," he says without pausing. "You and I are goin' to the Verity lakefront!" he excitedly proclaims, before bolting off yelling something about a fine. Only to come rushing back seconds later, claiming to have forgotten something.

"That boy never slows down for anything does he," Jasper remarks before entering his friends house. He notices Barry's mother, also watching soap operas, and decides not to talk to her. He skirts around her and heads up to Barry's room where he is rushing around grabbing pokeballs and a net.

"I dread the answer but…why are you taking pokeballs?" Jasper asks hesitantly.

"Because you and I are going to find a red Gyarados!" Barry enthuses as a reply.

"…..You're kidding right?"

Author's Note: And that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry it's so short but I felt like that was a good place to stop off at. I hope you all like it, and hope you all will leave a review. Any criticisms are welcome, unless you're just being a dick. Be constructive and helpful, and if I'm doing something terrible, then tell me. Also, to anyone worrying about it, no there will not be two Author's Notes a chapter. From now on they will only be at the end. Just felt like giving you guys one at the beginning to apologize for abandoning my other story. Also, this will hopefully be, by far, the shortest chapter this story will have. It's little over 600 words of story which I am disappointed with. So please go ahead and review and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
